Beyond the Dreams of Avarice
by Jethro25
Summary: This story is the sequel to In Silver Dreams. It involves many of the same characters, along with several new ones. It is set 20 years after the end of In Silver Dreams. Rated T for scenes of violent combat & some mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

**BEYOND THE DREAMS OF AVARICE**

This story is a sequel to my previous story, In Silver Dreams. It takes place roughly 20 years after the events of In Silver Dreams. The Party continued to work for Alustriel for another 5 years or so, after which, they bought a large Manor House in the northern portion of the city, & began adventuring for coin. They became rather wealthy over the years. In this story, they are approached by Alustriel, who has learned that a new threat exists. Rumor has reached her of a new faith, a cult who worships the great Red Wyrm, Balagos, the most fearsome dragon in all the Realms, and it appears that they are seeking any and all lost Netherese items, much like Alvorin Drezid & his Zhents were seeking the Journal of Wong Tze 20 years ago. She wants the Party to investigate, & prevent them from reaching their goal, just like last time. However, this time, she does not know what specific item or items they are seeking. Her best lead is a Harper agent who has identified a group of Balagosians who have been asking questions in & around Iriaebor.

Although the story is based on characters created for the game, I tend to worry less about "levels" & "rules" than about story. However, when I posted In Silver Dreams, I received a number of requests to post an Glossary listing characters with short descriptions. So, I figured I'd put this up ahead of time this time. The writing process for this story is under way, but I will not begin posting actual chapters until I am within 5 chapters of the end of the story. If I add any major characters later in the story, I will edit this Glossary.

SIR TORANES DORIEGO:

Half-Elf Male Ranger 15, Bard 10, Horizon Walker 2 Neutral-Good

61 years old (young) (Forest, Marsh)

Former Tracker for the Knights-in-Silver, Knighted for his Bravery and selfless

actions during a mission. Served High Lady Alustriel of Silverymoon as a

sort of personal agent. A thoroughly good-hearted man. For many years,

was unaware of Kyera's feelings for him. The two married about a year

after the events of In Silver Dreams. They later had twins, a boy and a girl.

About a year ago, Blizzard, Toranes' long time boon Companion, died of

old age. He has made no attempt to find a new Companion since.

Occasionally teaches at the city's Bardic college, plays at inns in

Silverymoon & Everlund, & leads hunting parties into the Silverwood.

STR- 18 CON- 16 DEX-16 INT- 14 WSD- 18 CHA-16

Sabre +2 (Redlan), Periapt of Wisdom (+4 WSD), Portable Hole, Boots of the

Winterland, Harp of the Immortal Maestro

LADY KYERA TRAJAN:

Half-Elf Female Wizard 12 (15), Sorcerer 3 (8), Ultimate Magus 5 Neutral-Good

56 years old (young)

Daughter of a wealthy Silvaeran merchant & Minor Noble. Served High Lady

Alustriel alongside Toranes. Loved Toranes for years before revealing it to

him. Wears primarily blue & green as those are Toranes' favorite colors.

The two married about a year after the events of In Silver Dreams. They

later had twins, a boy and a girl. Kyera has also taken on an apprentice.

Kyera is a very good-hearted woman, the perfect match for Toranes.

STR- 12 CON- 12 DEX- 18 INT- 20 WSD- 14 CHA- 17

Dagger +3, Dagger +1, Ring of Protection +4, Ring of Wizardry (3rd)

THARKUNN DORESSIN:

Human Male Fighter 12, Rogue 12 True Neutral (Good tendencies)

62 years old (Old)

A former thief and bully-boy from Daerlun, in Sembia, Tharkunn met Toranes &

the two became friends. Tharkunn gave up his old ways, turning his skills

& abilities to better use. He spent many years serving Lady Alustriel along

with Toranes & Kyera. Has aged considerably more than they, as a

human. Despite his advancing years, he is still more than capable &

surprisingly nimble for age, though he is not as spry as he once was. A

thoroughly dangerous man.

STR- 15 (12) CON- 15 (12) DEX- 21 (18) INT- 15 (17) WSD- 13 (15) CHA- 10 (12)

Long Sword +2, Dagger +1, Boots of Elvenkind, Darkvision Ring,

Ring of Protection +2

SIR GUNTHAR SILVERSHIELD:

Human Male Fighter 4, Knight 15 Lawful-Good

49 Years old (Middle-Aged)

Formerly the leader of a Cavalry Regiment for the city of Waterdeep, Gunthar is

a skilled soldier who relies on his excellent instincts. He has recently

become betrothed to Sylvie after a 20 year pursuit. Has aged quite a bit,

but is still hale and hardy.

STR- 17 (16) CON- 17 (16) DEX- 14 (13) INT- 13 (14) WSD- 17 (18) CHA- 14 (15)

Long Sword +3, Plate Mail +1, Heavy Steel Shield +2

TOLMEN HOBNOBBIN:

Halfling Male Fighter 4, Rogue 6, Whisperknife 3 Chaotic-Good

58 Years old (Middle-Aged)

An old friend of Gunthar's from Leilon, just up the coast from Waterdeep, he is a

fine cook and a very brave soul for one of the "little folk". Has spent a fair

portion of the last 20 years working w/ & training w/ Tharkunn, though he

is still closest to Gunthar of all the group.

STR- 13 (12) CON- 15 (14) DEX- 21 (20) INT- 14 (15) WSD- 15 (16) CHA- 15 (16)

Sling +2, Dagger +2, Decanter of Endless Water

DOVRAYNE SYGAN:

Human Male Fighter 16 True-Neutral (strong Good tendencies - formerly N-E)

47 Years old (Middle-Aged)

A former soldier for the army of Hillsfar). He did many evil things in his youth

which he now deeply regrets (rape, murder, etc.). He abandoned his post &

saved the wife & daughter of an enemy soldier he watched defeat several

of his men, who died in the act. He swore to the man he'd get his family

out alive, & he did. He took them to a safe place (temple of Torm in

Tantras) & though he'd come to love them, he felt that they could never

feel the same for him. He became a mercenary, though he chooses his

work carefully, always striving to serve good to make up for the evil he'd

done. In the intervening years, he has married the woman, Rhona

Orelmas. He treats his daughter, Lydie, as if she were his own child.

STR- 19 (18) CON- 17 (16) DEX- 13 (12) INT- 13 (14) WSD- 14 (15) CHA- 12 (13)

Warhammer +2 / Flaming (Flamidor) Ring of Shadow (Grants +8 bonus to Hide

in Darkness / +4 if you are moving – no benefit in a lighted area)

SYLVIE FAIRGLEN:

Elf Female Scout 12 Chaotic-Good (Neutral tendencies)

123 Years old (Young)

Scout from the High Forest (Cold Wood in the story). Extremely beautiful, an old

friend of Toranes & his group. Sister of Sallas. Elected to remain w/ the

Party after the Battle of Keyes Pass. Has led Gunthar on a merry chase for

the last 20 years, but recently agreed to marry him. She barely looks a

year older than when Gunthar met her, 20 years ago.

STR- 13 CON- 14 DEX- 20 INT- 16 WSD- 15 CHA- 18

Short Bow +2 Cloak of Elvenkind

KENJI TOKAWA:

Human Male Samurai 8, Fighter 2, Kensai 1 Lawful-Good

33 Years old (Young)

Former Samurai in service to Lord Tojin of Shou Lung. House Tojin was

completely destroyed while Kenji was away, serving his lord by delivering

an important message and a payment for services some 100 miles away.

He avenged his lord by killing the rival lord who attacked the house,

killing him & his bodyguards. He then left Shou Lung and began

wandering. He eventually encountered a young monk whom he took

under his protection. A chance meeting w/ Toranes and his Party led to

Kenji swearing himself to a new lord (Kenji).

STR- 18 CON- 14 DEX- 13 INT- 13 WSD- 12 CHA- 13

Katana +4, Wakizashi +1

RYOKO IWAMATSU:

Human Female Monk 9 Lawful-Neutral (Good tendencies)

26 Years old (Young)

A young Shou Lung monk, Ryoko killed another monk, by accident during a

tournament. In shame, she left her monastery & set out to wander the

world. She took a vow of silence (20 years – 15 remaining) as another

form of penance. She eventually met & befriended Kenji. Now travels w/

the Party. Has developed a somewhat limited language using hand-

signals, which she has taught the Party. Can read & write in both Shou &

Common, & carries a small slate board & chalk as well.

STR- 14 CON- 14 DEX- 19 INT- 12 WSD- 16 CHA- 17

Monk's Belt, Nunchaku +1

DORVAL HAMMERSTAR:

Human Male Cleric 7, Morninglord of Lathander 2 Neutral-Good

30 Years old (Young)

A young Morninglord from Rhyester's Matins, the major temple of the faith in

Silverymoon. He is something of a protégé of Kaylin Valinde, & often

accompanies the Party on their adventures, often at her request, since she

no longer is able to, due to her duties. She feels better knowing that the

Party has a trustworthy accomplished Morninglord w/ them, & she believes

that it is good for him as well.

STR- 14 CON- 13 DEX- 13 INT- 14 WSD- 18 CHA- 15

Mace +2 of Disruption

TALMANES DORIEGO:

Half-elf Male Wizard 3, Fighter 2 Lawful-Neutral (Good tendencies)

17 Years old (Young)

Elder twin to Nyssa Doriego & son to Toranes & Kyera. Talmanes is more serious

and focused than his sister. He is essentially a 2nd Apprentice for Kyera.

Both his parents, & most everyone else who knows him can see the great

potential he has. In addition to studying magic w/ Kyera, Talmanes spends

time learning the ways of a warrior from Tharkunn, Dovrayne & Toranes.

STR- 15 CON- 12 DEX- 14 INT- 16 WSD- 12 CHA- 13

Quarterstaff +1, Dagger +1

NYSSA DORIEGO:

Half-elf Female Ranger 4, Sorcerer 1 Chaotic-Good (Neutral tendencies)

17 Years old (Young)

Younger twin to Talmanes Doriego & daughter to Toranes & Kyera. She is less

serious & focused than Talmanes. While she has picked up a bit of ability

in Sorcerey from her mother, she spends much more time in the wilds

with her father. She has a large, barrel-chested St. Bernard comanion,

named Teerin, given to her by her father as a gift when he was just a pup.

STR- 13 CON- 14 DEX- 18 INT- 15 WSD- 14 CHA- 16

Masterwork Short Bow, Short Sword +1, Boots of Striding & Springing

TEERIN:

Dog (St. Bernard) Male Effective Level 5 – Companion of Nyssa

3 Years old (Young)

RHIAN THISTLEDEW:

Half-elf Female Wizard 5, Sorcerer 1 Neutral-Good

23 Years old (Young)

A young mage from Everlund, Rhian is the daughter of a wealthy gem merchant.

She presented herself to Kyera & was accepted as her Apprentice. She is a

bit timid about adventuring, but she is hard-working & dedicated.

STR- 10 CON- 12 DEX- 14 INT- 17 WSD- 13 CHA- 14

Cloak of Resistance +2

ORION MANTEER:

Human Male Fighter 10 Neutral-Good

33 Years old (Young)

Orion is a friend of the Harpers, though not actually a Harper himself. He is the

one who passed the information to Alustriel about the Balagosians. He

lives in Irieabor.

STR- 16 CON- 14 DEX- 11 INT- 13 WSD- 12 CHA- 12

Long Sword +2, Light Steel Shield +1

SALLAS FAIRGLEN:

Elf Male Ranger 7, Fighter 2 Chaotic-Good

154 Years old (Young)

Ranger from the High Forest (Cold Wood in the story). Extremely handsome, an

old friend of Toranes & his group. Brother of Sylvie. Returned to his

people in the Moonwood after the Battle of Keyes Pass. Other than Sylvie,

who occasionally returns home to visit, the Party members have seen him

only a time or two in the last 20 years.

STR- 15 CON- 14 DEX- 19 INT- 14 WSD- 16 CHA- 17

Long Bow +1, Cloak of Elvenkind, Boots of Elvenkind

SIR VIKTOR INSALDREN:

Human Male Fighter 4, Knight 12 Lawful-Good

60 Years old (Old)

Viktor was a Middling-High ranking Knight stationed at the High Lady's Palace

in Silverymoon at the time of In Silver Dreams. Long-time friend of

Toranes. Extremely courageous. Was eventually named the Commander

of the High Lady's personal guards. Spent almost a decade in that position

before retiring 2 years ago. Married a woman who served 15 years as a maid in the Lady's Palace. The two live in a small house in the city now, living off their two pensions. His fighting skills have declined, but he is still a capable man.

STR- 16 (13) CON- 16 (13) DEX- 13 (10) INT- 13 (15) WSD- 13 (15) CHA- 14 (16)

Lance +1,

Medium Shield (kite shaped) +2 – this shield he gave to his replacement as

Captain of the High Lady's guards, Tarrien Doucard

MYRIAN MACTAVISH:

Human Female Wizard 6, Spellguard of Silverymoon 2 N-Good

38 Years old (Middle-Aged)

Younger sister of Halion. Both left the Moonshaes to travel when they were

orphaned. Gunthar took them under his wing shortly after they arrived in Waterdeep. After the Battle of Keyes Pass, Myrian enrolled in the Lady's College to study magic. When she graduated, she served five years in the Spellguard, followed by a few years adventuring w/ the Party. Some five years ago, she felt a longing to return home to the Moonshaes. She did so, & Halion went with her. The Party has not seen them since, though an occasional Sending from Kyera keeps them aware that they are okay.

STR- 10 (9) CON- 13 (12) DEX- 16 (15) INT- 16 (17) WSD- 12 (13) CHA- 14 (15)

Bracers of Armor +2, Pale Lavender Ioun Stone (Absorbs spells of 4th level or

lower)

HALION MACTAVISH:

Human Male Fighter 12 C-Good

41 Years old (Middle-Aged)

Older brother of Myrian. Both left the Moonshaes to travel when they were

orphaned. Gunthar took them under his wing shortly after they arrived in Waterdeep. Continued to adventure w/ the Party while his sister studied at the Lady's College. He stayed close by during her service w/ the Spellguard, & accompanied her on her trip home. He has since married a seamstress from Caer Calidyrr, named Murron Sinclair.

STR- 19-23 (18-22) CON- 16 (15) DEX- 13 (12) INT- 12 (13) WSD- 13 (14) CHA- 13 (14)

Claymore (Great Sword) +1, Belt of Strength +4

a'LAUNIIRA t'ORGH:

Drow Female Wizard 7, Cleric 6, Mystic Theurge 3 N-Good (Chaotic tendencies)

217 Years old (Middle-Aged)

Escaped from Ched Nesad at a young age & found her way to the surface world

near Mulhorand. Found a Priestess of Isis willing to accept her & teach

her. Eventually met & fell for Galarid, a mercenary who gave up his

profession to protect her. Eventually they joined Gunthar's (an old

acquaintance of Galarid) group. Has become more withdrawn since the

Battle of Keyes Pass & the death of her lover, Galarid. She has begun

studying alchemy & spends most of her time, when she is not reading,

painting or sculpting, creating potions & unguents for the Party's use, or

for sale. She will occasionally adventure w/ the Party, but only when they

specifically ask & assure her that her unique skills may be needed.

STR- 13 (12) CON- 15 (14) DEX- 18 (17) INT- 18 (19) WSD- 16 (17) CHA- 12 (13)

Cloak of Resistance +1, Gem of Seeing

KAYLIN VALINDE:

Human Female Cleric 7, Morninglady of Lathander 6 Neutral-Good

50 Years old (Middle-Aged)

Daughter of a very minor noble in Neverwinter, & former lover of Addam.

Kaylin eventually got over the loss of Addam. She continued her travels

w/ the Party until roughly 5 years ago, when Holodris, the High Priest of

Rhyester's Matins died of old age. She was named as his replacement &

accepted the position. The duties required her to stop adventuring. She

took a promising young Priest, Dorval Hammerstar, under her wing &

encourages him to adventure w/ the Party, a relationship she believes to be

good for both. She eventually married a soldier from Sundabar, named

Caleb Imatee, who accepted a posting at Rauvinwatch Keep so that they

might see one another more often.

STR- 15 (14) CON- 15 (14) DEX- 15 (14) INT- 13 (14) WSD- 17 (18) CHA- 15 (16)

Mace +1, Mantle of Faith (DR- 5/Evil)

GLORIDEL INGLORION:

Elf Male Fighter 16 Lawful- Neutral (Good tendencies)

331 Years old (Old)

Former General of the forces of Evereska, who fought alongside the Party in the

Battle of Keyes Pass. Returned to his home in Silverymoon after the

Battle. He eventually moved again, this time to Quaervaar, in the

southern Moonwood. He has taken it upon himself to make regular

patrols of that area, hoping to protect the local folk from the Malarite

worshippers in the area.

STR- 15 (12) CON- 13 (10) DEX- 22 (19) INT- 14 (16) WSD- 13 (15) CHA- 14 (16)

Masterwork Long Bow, Quiver of Ehlonna, Dagger +2

LARS TEDROMON:

Human Male Ranger 3, Scout 10 Neutral-Good

57 Years old (Old)

Lars was a tracker for the Knights-in-Silver who aided the Party during the Battle

of Keyes Pass. He returned to the Trackers afterward, where he served

until a few years ago. He lives in a cottage outside the city these days &

occasionally aids the Party on their adventures.

STR- 15 (12) CON- 15 (12) DEX- 16 (13) INT- 11 (13) WSD- 14 (16) CHA- 12 (14)

Long Bow +1, Amulet of Natural Armor +3

RHONA ORELMAS:

Human Female Commoner 4 Neural-Good

45 Years old (Middle-Aged)

A seamstress from Silverymoon who married Dovrayne Sygan. She had a

husband who was a soldier in the Argent Legion, but was killed in a battle

w/ orcs. Dovrayne & Rhona have a daughter named Lydie, her daughter

w/ her 1st husband, but Dovrayne treats her as his own.

STR- 10 (9) CON- 12 (11) DEX- 14 (13) INT- 11 (12) WSD- 12 (13) CHA- 14 (15)

LYDIE SYGAN:

Human Female Cleric 2 Chaotic-Good

25 Years old (Young)

Daughter of Dovrayne & Rhona. She wants to join the priesthood of Torm (like

her father, Nethin). She loves Dovrayne, who has treated her like her own

daughter for years. She is just getting her feet wet in the adventuring

game.

STR- 12 CON- 14 DEX- 15 INT- 14 WSD- 12 CHA- 15

GALARID OLDUREN:

Human Male Fighter 2, Swashbuckler 4 Chaotic-Good (Neutral tendencies)

Deceased (Killed in the Battle of Keyes Pass)

Former Mercenary who gave up his trade to protect a'Launiira, whom he loves

deeply. An old acquaintance of Gunthar's. Is mistrusting of those he

doesn't know well.

STR- 15 CON- 15 DEX- 17 INT- 11 WSD- 12 CHA- 12

Boots of Striding & Springing Rapier +2

RELDRIN WARHAMMER:

Dwarf Male Fighter 6 Neutral-Good (Lawful tendencies)

Deceased (Killed in the Battle of Keyes Pass)

An adventuring warrior out of Citadel Adbar, Reldrin eventually met up w/

Gunthar & his group. In them he found kindred spirits.

STR- 16 CON- 20 DEX- 10 INT- 11 WSD- 13 CHA- 12

Mithril Chain Mail +1

ADDAM TOREL:

Human Male Wizard 9 Neutral-Good

Deceased (Killed in the Battle of Neverwinter Wood)

Wizard of some ability, from Neverwinter. Felled by a Critical Hit from a

poisoned Orcish spear. Former lover of Kaylin.

STR- 14 CON- 10 DEX- 12 INT- 16 WSD- 12 CHA- 15

Scroll of Protection from Evil (Guess he should have read it before the battle)

MELANDRA al'BIZAN:

Human Female Rogue 2 Chaotic-Good

Deceased (Killed in the Battle of Neverwinter Wood)

A youngster (teen) who attached herself to Gunthar's group during their travels

(near Red Larch). Killed by an orcish arrow. Had an infectious laugh & a

high-spirited personality the Party found refreshing.

STR- 12 CON- 14 DEX- 15 INT- 13 WSD- 9 CHA- 16

CEDRYL ALJUNA:

Human Male Fighter 9 True- Neutral

Deceased (Killed in a campaign in Tethyr)

Former mercenary who fought alongside the Party in the Battle of Keyes Pass.

He left Silverymoon soon after to travel to Waterdeep, & then further. He

was eventually killed while fighting for pay in Tethyr some eight years

ago.

STR- 16 CON- 15 DEX- 12 INT- 11 WSD- 12 CHA- 12

Masterwork Long Sword

BLIZZARD:

Wolf Female Effective Level 9 – Former Companion of Toranes

Deceased (old age)

Blizzard remained with Toranes until she died of old age roughly 1 year ago. He

has not attempted to find a new Companion since.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a continuation of my previous tale "In Silver Dreams". Although it can be read individually, I recommend reading "ISD" first, as many of the relationships & references found in this tale will make more sense that way. I expect that "BtDoA" should end up being somewhere in the neighborhood of 20-30 chapters long, depending on the break points for each chapter. I'm putting up the Prologue as a sort of appetizer, if you will. Nothing else will be posted until I am within 5 chapters of the end, allowing for a regular posting schedule of 1 chapter every 1-3 days until the story is complete. I am currently on Chapter 7. I'd like to thank everyone who posted reviews, or sent PM's, most of them quite encouraging, for "ISD". They were all appreciated greatly, even those few that were not so encouraging. I never fear criticisms, or even flames. It is the best way for me to learn what I am doing wrong, what needs to be fixed to make my stories better. Again, thank you all, & I hope you will enjoy this story as well, G

**Beyond the Dreams of Avarice**

**PROLOGUE – A Normal Day at the Manor**

Nyssa Doriego moved effortlessly through the trees, emerging from the Eastern edge of the Silverwood. The bright sunshine felt good on her face. It was still early autumn, and the temperature was warm enough, at least for the North, hovering somewhere around fifty for the last few days. A bit of a breeze made it feel a bit cooler, but Nyssa didn't mind. Although anyone who looked at her could tell that she was Kyera's daughter, the same long, slightly wavy black hair, the same almond shaped, bright green eyes, the same slender figure and the same high, delicate cheekbones, there was no doubting, at least among those who knew her well, she was her father's daughter in spirit.

Toranes leaned up against an ironbark tree to her right, and watched her as she threw her head back allowing the sun to caress her face. He couldn't have been more proud. The two of them had spent the last three days tracking a rogue troll through the northwestern portions of the wood. It had left the moors in search of food and had attacked a woodcutter's camp. The camp foreman had sent a man to offer Toranes the commission to hunt it down. He had accepted, but Nyssa had down almost all of the actual tracking, Toranes only offering advice when asked. She'd only had to ask once, when the creature had crossed a tricky bit of stony ground.

Eventually they'd found it, keeping their distance while looking for a good place to strike. In the end, Toranes had used himself as bait, luring it back to that stony hilltop, where they'd begun the attack by raining near enough two dozen flaming arrows upon it. When the creature charged, Toranes had drawn Redlan and his dagger, meeting it head on. By that point, it had been wounded badly enough that he'd made short work of finishing it off. A bit more fire had ended any chance that the thing would regenerate, and father and daughter started for home.

Nyssa brought her right hand to her mouth, letting out a shrill whistle and clapping twice. "Come here, Teerin!" she shouted.

A deep, "Woof!" a short distance to the north was the first response, followed by the trampling of some of the meadow grass, which was just short of Nyssa's waist, and Toranes' chest. The St. Bernard bounded out into the open, dashing straight for his mistress, his tongue lolling out the side. He'd probably been chasing rabbits. It was a pastime he seemed to love, despite the fact that his bulk left him far too slow to catch them.

Nyssa bent down, burying her face into the fur on the side of his neck, her arms wrapped around him, or at least halfway around him anyway. She seemed oblivious to the slobber that most large canines seemed to produce in endless supply. Toranes could still remember every detail of the day he'd brought the small pup home as a gift for her. It always amused him to think how that little pup had grown into this huge dog.

Teerin was pretty much useless as a tracking dog. Toranes thought that he might just have the worst nose of any canine, ever. However, his size and strength made him a formidable opponent, and one that most natural animals would be wary of. As it usually did, thinking of Nyssa and Teerin made him miss Blizzard all the more. She'd been a loyal, wonderful friend for almost twenty years. Old age had claimed her two winters back.

Nyssa looked up at her father, releasing Teerin, and grinned. He looked pretty much like he always had, dark hair, steely grey eyes, and skin tanned from a lot of time spent in the sun. His half-elven blood meant that he was still a year or two shy of his middle years, although recently he had acquired a touch of grey at the temples, and there was a bit of salt sprinkled into his moustache and goatee. She was well aware that she had been the cause of more than a few of those grey hairs.

Nyssa started out across the field toward the River Rauvin, and the spot on the bank where they'd left the small boat they'd come down the river in. Teerin trailed along behind her, seeming quite content. Toranes waited a moment, before joining them, catching up in just a few long strides.

As father and daughter were making their way across the fields toward the Rauvin, Talmanes, Nyssa's elder twin, by thirteen minutes, was sitting in a comfy chair in the library of Doriego Manor, reading a treatise on Conjuration magics written thirty years earlier by Emirikol del'Nuron, his mother's old mentor.

It was slow going, and although Talmanes was far more focused and studious than his sister, he was still finding himself distracted every few minutes. It didn't help him that Rhian, his mother's Apprentice was sitting across the way at the writing desk, reading from an old tome, he wasn't sure which one, and jotting notes down in her own small book.

He tried going back to _del'Nuron's Observations on Conjurations_, but every time he heard the _skritch-skritch_ sound of her quill on paper, he found himself looking up. The poor boy was smitten, and he knew it all too well. There were a number of problems though, which he also knew all too well. She was twenty-four, while he was just seventeen. She was his mother's Apprentice, and very dedicated to her studies. No more so than he, but she seemed to take her position very seriously, and she was careful not to upset her Mistress in any way.

Talmanes knew he was handsome, tall and wiry, with dark hair. He looked quite a bit like his father, though he was a bit more slender, and already an inch taller. He hadn't yet been able to grow a worthwhile goatee, so he kept himself clean-shaven, and he had his mother's bright green eyes.

In the Spring, he was to enroll at the Lady's College, from which Rhian had recently graduated. His mother taught some classes there, and he'd been by to visit more than once. Each time he'd caused a stir amongst the female students. Rhian, however, seemed indifferent to him.

She was pretty enough herself, though not nearly so lovely as Kyera, or even Nyssa for that matter, not to mention a'Launiira. She was short, no more than five foot three, with hair the color of honey and deep brown eyes. She'd come to Silverymoon from Mirabar, the daughter of a wealthy gem merchant there.

Talmanes forced his eyes away from her and back to his book. He began at the top of the page, again, reading the first few lines for what must have been the fourth or fifth time. His next distraction was not from Rhian, but rather the rumbling of his own stomach. He'd had only an end of bread slathered with butter for breakfast, and nothing since, though it was now well after high sun. He closed the book and rose, taking it with him. He glanced back over his shoulder, at Rhian once more, before heading toward the kitchen. The smell of roasting goose set his stomach rumbling again.

In no time at all, Miri, the cook, had him seated on a stool next to the counter, with a plate piled high with roasted, sliced goose, covered in rich brown gravy, a generous portion of butter peas and carrots, and two thick slices or rye bread, hot and fresh from the oven, slathered with, quickly melting, butter. As he took his first few bites, she set a large cup of goat's milk near his plate, and a smaller cup of well-watered wine. He surprised even himself with how quickly he managed to down it all. He'd begun filling out some in the last month or so, and his appetite had been voracious.

Kyera strolled down one of the city's wide, tree-lined avenues, chatting with her old friend, Kaylin. It had been nearly a month since the two had talked. Kaylin's duties as the High Priestess of Rhyester's Matins, the city's impressive temple to Lathander, had kept her extremely busy of late. a'Launiira walked with them. She rarely left the Manor these days, but a chance to talk with Kaylin had been more than enough to lure her out.

They'd shared a meal, and a glass of wine, at an inn, and sat in the park along the river while they talked. They were on the way back to the temple, where they would again part company. Too soon for any of their liking. There was not one among them who was not continually surprised at how difficult it seemed to be to stay in touch in a more regular way. The Manor and the Temple were little more than a mile apart, but their lives, busy as they were, had become the true complication.

There were laughs and hugs aplenty when they reached the temple. Dorval Hammerstar, Kaylin's young protégé waited patiently while she said her goodbyes, and he two wished Kyera and a'Launiira, his occasional adventuring companions, well before turning to walk with the High Priestess, reminding her of the next item on her daily schedule.

By the time the two women had walked back to the Manor, the sun was well past its zenith. With a quick nod to the guards at the gate, they entered the courtyard, where they were greeted by a familiar sight. Dovrayne, wearing a dark green coat, but no armor, circled warily around the edge of the courtyard, wielding a practice sword, a bundle of wooden lathes bound together in the approximate shape and weight of a sword. Across from him was a young girl, in her early twenties, her shoulder-length brown hair held back from her face by a silver ribbon. She had a small wooden shield, and a wooden practice weapon as well, in her case a small mace. Her name was Lydie Orelmas, and she was, for all intents and purposes, Dovrayne's adopted daughter. She had every intention of becoming a warrior-priest of the Tormish faith.

Dovrayne worked with her every day. If she intended to adventure, and she did, he'd do his damndest to be sure she was ready.

He feinted toward her, pulling back, hoping to draw her into over-reaching, but she saw the trap and refused to bite. Tharkun shouted encouragement from the bench along the side of the courtyard where he sat, enjoying a pipe and the show about equally. He had aged quite a bit, and even more so in the last few years, but he was still hale and hardy, and he was still one of the finest swordsmen in the city. Every so often, he'd call for the combatants to hold, walking out to Lydie and offering her some advice on what her opponent was trying to do, and how to counter it. Tolmen Hobnobbin simply sat on the bench, puffing contentedly on his own almost ridiculously long pipe.

The two women entered the house, hanging their cloaks in the cloak room to the right of the entry hall. a'Launiira swept down the hallway to the right, headed for her own room, and perhaps another painting, or sculpture. She'd become a fine artist over the years, in addition to her studies in alchemy. Kyera ascended the stairs, heading for her lab at the northeast corner of the Manor. She'd likely find Rhian waiting for her there, and possibly Talmanes as well. She intended to have a discussion with them on the nature of Conjurations today. In her mind, she began to tick off the points that she wished to discuss.

Behind the Manor, beside a lovely marble fountain carved in the shape of a eagle, with wings outstretched, at the center of a fine Garden, Kenjie Tokawa and Ryoko Iwamtsu sat cross-legged, with arms folded, each wearing the clothing of their eastern homeland, their eyes closed. They were meditating, searching for relaxation and a sense of inner peace. It came a bit more naturally to Ryoko, trained almost from birth as a monk in the Order of Sakura Blossoms. Kenji was a warrior, a samurai, originally of a house long since fallen, betrayed while he was a hundred miles away on an errand for his Daimyo. He'd punished those responsible, and set out from Kara-Tur, unable to remain. He'd met Ryoko on the road, an outcast, like him. She'd killed another monk, an accident to be sure, during a tournament of skills in the martial arts she studied. Her regret led to a self-imposed exile and a vow of silence. Kenji had known her for five years, and apart from the occasional cry of pain or surprise, he'd never heard her voice. The two of them had been taken in by Toranes. Eventually, Kenji had sworn his service to the man, finding him every bit as honorable as his former Daimyo.

Gunthar Silvershield sat in a heavy oak chair, with a plump cushion, waiting for Sylvie to return. She was trying on what must have been the thirtieth dress of the day. He'd never understood how women could have such a hard time finding clothing. He'd have been done in five minutes, rather than five hours. And besides, Sylvie was so beautiful that everything looked incredible on her. She could have worn a burlap sack cinched at the waist with a bit of hemp rope and been stunning.

She stepped out from behind the changing screen and smiled, twirling around so that he could see the deep crimson gown, and so that she could check it herself in the full-length mirror. Adalina Ovrinde, daughter of the shops previous owner clapped in delight, exclaiming to the elf-maid about how beautiful she looked, how the dress brought out the color in her cheeks and complimented her by offsetting the golden yellow of her hair. Gunthar only understood half of what the woman was saying, but every word he understood, he agreed with. He nodded to his bride to be and smiled, telling her wonderful she looked when she asked his opinion. He was not at all surprised when she found some flaw only she could see and decided to try on something else. He let out a sigh and tapped on the glass of the shop's window behind him. When the lad outside came in, he handed him a few coins and sent him off to the inn down the street to bring back another mug of Master Hornvill's homemade ale. It would be his third of the afternoon.

All in all, it had been a very normal, and mostly pleasant day for the folk of Doriego Manor. Little did they know that the following day would bring the winds of change, and the spark of adventure into their lives once again.


End file.
